Identity Disorder
by Aliceofftowonder
Summary: When Camp Half Blood starts being attacked by monsters Percy and his friends go to Olympus to seek for help from the Gods. Once they reach Olympus they encounter a big problem they had not foreseen. Will the Gods be able to keep their ancient problems under control or will they clash in a war that will end the world?
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

The summer started out great for the first few hours. I arrived at camp a few days after it officially started and most of my friends were already there. On my first day, Percy and Annabeth were near the beach on some sort of demigod date thing, Thalia was practicing her archery skills with the rest of the hunters who had come for a visit and Grover was over by the forest doing his God of the Wild stuff. I went to my cabin to drop everything off but as I approached the front door I heard a rustic noise coming from the inside.

After a second of hesitation I decided to summon my Stygian Sword and prepare to bust my door, at that moment the door opens and in front of me I see an skeleton. As shock washes me up I manage to speak out, "What is this? Who sent you?" I said. The skeleton hands me a parchment and then crumbles away into dust. I know it must've been my dad because he controls the dead and I know he's busy and all but sending a skeleton over, really? Gods, they never have time for their children. I then enter my skeleton free cabin and swipe it with a quick look, nothing. So I get comfy in my king sized bed. It's an upgrade since I'm the only one housing this cabin, Percy also has one and so does Thalia but its something that doesn't need to reach the ears of other campers. The first thing I notice about this parchment is that its burnt on its sides and old, it smells like the seventh realm of my father's domain. Geez my dad really needs to get new paper. As the parchment starts to unravel itself I see the handwriting was rushed and sloppy. Another great example of my father, always rushing things. I start to read it: Camp in danger, minor titans loose and seek revenge, search for chiron and alert him. Prepare defensive and back-up if possible. make haste. Hades.

No time to bicker about my dads letter as I run to the big house. I open the door out of breath and I see Chiron sitting in his wheelchair by the window reading a book "How to help someone with Dissociative Identity Disorder". What? "Nico, glad to see you here my boy, what's the matter? You look like you ran a mile." "Chiron, I received a letter from my father just now and i think you should look at it." I hand him the parchment and it takes awhile for him to look back at me since he reads it and re-reads it. Chiron looks at me and with a serious tone i haven't heard for awhile says

"Gather the other cabin counselors, we're having an emergency meeting." "Yes sir". I didn't have time to ask him about the book since he made me run after all the other counselors. Which let me tell you was not easy, though I did get two for one over at the beach. The Hermes cabin and the Demeter cabin counselors were difficult to find I was about to ask for help from one of the other councilors before I hear screams coming from behind the Hera cabin. I run over there and what do I see? The brother stolls laughing hysterically on the floor as they are pointing to a woman stuck in a water barrel that belonged to the cabin. "What do you think you are doing guys?!" I yell at them. Conner barely controlling his laughter tells me "We were just running away from Katie and she just trips and fell inside the barrel! hahahaha, you should have seen her face! priceless" From the barrel i hear a muffled "Bullshit! they totally planned this!, when I get out of here, you won't be able to sit for days!". I manage to get Katie out from there and before she kills the brothers I tell them to meet up at the big house as soon as possible. I leave before I witness the murder of my friends.

Will Solace POV

I arrived with Thalia to the big house since we were training together in the archery range. I notice that Percy and Annabeth were the only ones there and the question that always is an ice breaker "Hey Percy, know why we're here?" "No, Nico came over to the beach in a jog saying an emergency meeting" "Yeah, same here" we take our seats and continue our small talk as the other cabin counselors shuffle in. After everybody has almost arrived we see the stoll brothers running in and choosing the chairs all the way in the corner. I wonder what happened? then i see a very pissed and a very soaked Katie Gardner walking through the door. She looks at us then flips off the brothers as she proceeds to sit in the remaining chair. Chiron as always appears from the studio at the last moment and on time. "Thank you for all being here as quickly as possible. We have an issue that Nico can explain further on." as Chiron gives the word to Nico, he stands and unravels the parchment he had on his lap to show all of us. "My father sent this to me just a few minutes ago, I'll read it aloud. Camp in danger, minor titans loose and seek revenge, search for chiron and alert him. Prepare defensive and back-up if possible. make haste. Hades." As we all listened to the words of Lord Hades I could feel the mood set in. Dread. More titans wishing the death of our friends. Its been a good year without interruption and then this has to pop up. As the atmosphere worsens by the second Chiron clears his throat. "I can understand how you must be feeling right now children but please find comfort in the fact that we have defeated Kronos before and we have saved Olympus several times, they will help us in this time of need. Katie speaking out loud "Thank Zeus that they aren't held by ancient laws when it comes to the titans". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Leo stands and declares "I'll round up my cabin and prepare war defensives, I saw a few blueprints we could use in the bunker." and walks out. "In that case I'll contact the Roman camp and see if their augier can also see this event happening, maybe if its only on our side they can send help." as Percy said those words it was evident that he didn't like using the word augier and followed behind Leo. Clarisse stood proudly stating that she would start training this instant and marched out. It was then Thalia's turn to speak or mumble to herself if she could contact Artemis and left abruptly. Everybody voiced their opinions and their possible role in the meantime as they headed out of the dreary meeting, leaving Chiron and I alone.

"What is it my boy? You seem distant today." "It's nothing of major importance, its just a feeling I have, I almost forgot, shouldn't someone go see Rachel for a quest or something?" Chiron studied this question for a few moments before saying "This is a warning sign to be prepared for battle, not that we should head out for war towards them but if you believe that a quest is due, then you have my permission for one." "Thank you Chiron." I said as I started to leave. As I wave goodbye to Chiron I see him pick up some book of Identity Disorder. Why would Chiron be reading a book like that?

Percy POV

Its been 3 weeks since the warning has been issued and its been 5 days since the quest members have gone in search for Artemis who has suddenly disappeared. Now the hunters seeks leadership from their former captain, Thalia. Leaving me with Nico and the other counselors to protect camp. As I walk around the camp defensives, I remind myself to congratulate Leo and his cabin for their fast and impressive builds. I see my magnificent girlfriend reading over plans for invasion contingencies and counter attack possibilities, and I leave her too it, reminding me that when she's in her zone, she is in her zone. Much like a particular goddess if you ask me. I look over the camp once more to capture the serene picture of peace and tranquility, more as a reminder than as a despair idea. Just as I wish the image could stay as it were, a giant boulder smashes the Demeter cabin. I turn around to see 3 cyclopes chucking boulders and tree trunks toward the campers, easily smashing several unlucky ones. "GET INTO YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! THEY HAVE ARRIVED" I yell as loud as possible. and running toward the front lines. As the other campers start to shake from their daze I see Clarisse and her cabin engaging the cyclopes and the Apollo cabin fighting off a herd of hellhounds which appeared from the shadows. Annabeth and Malcolm are issuing orders to their cabin members for them to relay to others. I jump over one of the barricades and start to fend of two very pissed off Laestrygonians. Giant 1 was holding a massive iron club while Giant 2 just used his bare hands to try and pound me. As the first one lifted the club over his head, I rolled over toward his legs and tried to swipe their achilles heel but with no luck as he jumps backward and tosses the club to his partner. The second giant held on to the club more skillfully than his partner and proceeds to hit me on my left side sending me a few good yards away towards a tree on thee linder of the whole world goes dark for a second as I smack right into it with a loud thump. The smell of blood makes me tense up as it starts to trickle down my mouth, I attempt to sit up but the pain of a few broken ribs keeps me lying on the ground for a few seconds. Damn they're good as a team almost as if they could see what the other one is going to do before they do it. I stand and see them running towards me, shit. I dodge it but not clean enough as they smash the tree behind me sending chunks towards me. I received the worst of it as some shards enter my unprotected sides. The sudden stab of pain prevents me from seeing the massive club menacing to slam against me. The blow comes out of nowhere and as I hit another tree and pass out I hear my beloved girlfriend screaming my name. I wonder if I'll ever hear her voice again.

Clarisse POV

(Two weeks later)

The heat of summer soaked its way through my t shirt, making my skin bathe in sweat in just a few seconds. The heat in New York is unbearable as Percy and I walk toward Olympus. The light summer wind blows my hair into my eyes and for a second I see everything through stripes of black. I glance sideways at Percy who still seems reluctant about coming here with me today. After all, demigods are not really allowed into Olympus on the day of the solstice, its all about those ancient rules blah blah blah. But who cares were a teens, we break rules. The busy streets of New York stink like monsters, more than the usual. The feeling of uneasiness strikes me short, I know we are being watched, our every move monitored by forces of evil. It has been like that this last few days. Monsters bombing camp, Gods keeping their distance except for Hades, and the worse yet, demigods dying by the day. I throw a sideways glance at Percy who has a thin line on his forehead from where it cracked when the Laestrygonians almost killed him. It took an enormous amount of nectar to wake him up after that thud. It was a constant reminder that we could be killed, that we could lose this battle. That's exactly the reason why Percy and I were coming to Olympus, we needed the help of the Gods.

Soon enough we reach the edge of Central Park which is crammed with tourists. Percy sticks his hand out and a taxi stops by us in a matter of seconds. We get in to the worse smelling cab in all of New York, it stinks like something dead has taken it as residence though the driver is, and I check twice, human. Percy seats awkwardly next to me in the cab and I have the sudden urge to jab him in the ribs so that he will talk to me. Instead I stick my head out of the window, allowing the monster stench to enter my nostrils. We soon arrive at the entrance of the Empire State. Sitting at the front desk as usual is some doorman and he gives us a stink eye. We walk towards him and before I can say the words he snaps at me "Not Today Miss La Rue. Nothing that your father will do can deviate Zeus's rage from me if I let you in today." Truly I am shocked and I can see Percy is too, just acknowledging the existence of floor 600 is a change but mentioning Zeus? For all the gods this guard must be under pressure. After I recover from the original shock I give him my brightest smile, "Handsome you look dashing today, you know what? I am going to cut out the crap. The thing is I need to see my father and seaweed brain here needs to see his. And since I do not need your permission to do it, let us in or you will not witness Zeus's rage, you will witness mine." The guy behind the front desk gives me a truly horrified look and then he just nods. "Please go on in."

I must truly be crazy to come here with Percy, out of all people, on the day of the solstice. Or maybe I just have a death wish. Everyone knows that kid can not control his anger. The doors of the elevator open on the 600th floor and as I step out I realize what a horrible idea I had. Olympus is a mess, I can see it, I can hear it, I can smell it. It smells like gunpowder and sulfur, and everything around Percy and I is a complete mess. Nothing stands in place any more and in a second I know what it is that I can hear.

The Gods are arguing. Being a deity has its Cons especially on solstice day since you get multiple personalities syndrome. A quick glance in the directions of the gods and I can see them all shifting shapes from Roman to Greek and back. My father is sitting in his throne looking annoyed out of his mind. One second he is wearing a badass leather jacket and the next he is in full roman armor. I can't help myself but chuckle. It is the first time I've seen my father in his roman form and he definitely looks older. Percy on the other hand looks horrified his father who normally would be wearing a button up shirt with a floral design and shorts is suddenly looking like a war lord. Mighty and powerful Neptune the god of earthquakes is making Olympus tremble with his rage.

What happens next I have to say I never saw it coming. I did not know Percy had it in him but I guess that since his father became more powerful in his roman form so did Percy at that moment. The roar that crawls out of his lungs is astonishing and I have to turn to believe it has actually come from Percy's mouth. Suddenly the gods become aware of our presence and all of them are suddenly stuck in their current form. Except for Mars, and Juno, all the gods shifted back to their greek forms. I suddenly feel worried, my father is more reasonable in his roman form but he will also hold a grudge harder against someone in that form. He already hates Percy enough as it is...

"Look at you! All of you! You look pathetic! You call yourselves Gods and you can't even hold your own personalities under control!" I am staring at Percy, everyone is. He is glowing red in anger. I try to talk to him but the look on his face shuts me up. He has had enough, we all have. I feel the floor start trembling under my feet and I know it isn't Poseidon who is causing it. Percy is shaking with anger and so is the land under him.

The gods have decided to stand by and watch how during weeks camp was attacked by every single monster in tartarus. Percy has also gotten word from Camp Jupiter that they have been attacked not only once but several times by monsters. There is no stopping him now. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS PAST WEEKS?! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE TEENAGERS THAN YOUR OWN CHILDREN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Some of the gods look down in shame and seem overpowered by Percy's rage. Zeus himself looks ashamed but it is Hades who speaks to Percy. "Why are you here Perseus?" His voice is calm as he looks down at Percy. I can see that Percy will address him with more respect now that he has gotten their attention. He bows his head in Hades's direction before addressing him.

"Lord Hades, it was never my intention to come off as rude by coming here today. Truly the one reason why Clarisse and I are here today is because we are extremely concerned. Demigods have been dying by the dozen these past few weeks and as far as I can see all you have done is sit here and have a multiple personality disorder eruption. You my Lord have shown your help by warning us in advance of what was coming, but all of them are just acting like a bunch of crazy teenage girls!" Hades looks astonished but as he opens his voice to speak someone interrupts him. "How dare you Perseus!?" I know its Juno before I turn around to look at her, her Roman military attire glowing gold around her. "You have no idea what problems we encounter day to day. You address us as if you were our equal and you are nothing but an insignificant teenage boy whose dad just happens to be a god!" I see Poseidon move uncomfortably in his throne, as if something was bugging him but he just keeps quiet.

"LADY JUNO! Long time no see, not since you kidnapped me and erased my memory! Has that never struck you as evil?! You did it to me and to Jason for Gods sake! And if you ask me I think you enjoyed seeing our friends suffer our loss. I think you rejoiced when you saw Annabeth crying herself to sleep! HELL I THINK YOU WOULD DO IT AGAIN IF YOU COULD! YOU THINK SO MUCH OF YOURSELF, YOU THINK YOU ARE KEEPING THE FAMILY OF THE OLYMPIANS TOGETHER WHEN TRULY YOU ARE THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL AND THAT IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE! A VIPEROUS SNAKE!" Juno fell back in her throne, looking awfully pale. I thought for a moment that Zeus was going to roast up Jackson with a thunderbolt but he bursted out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA. It was about time someone stood up to her." Poseidon and Hades look at their brother as thus he has lost his mind. "HAHAHAHAHA I can't believe he called her a viperous snake! True, true she is like a snake but Percy you could have called her a savage chimera or an abhorrent drakon. Both fit her better." Percy smiled bitterly at Zeus. "STOP IT! Father don't you see what he is doing? He has come here to break our family apart. It is his fight technique to approach us on our weakest side now." My father speaks with such anger that I tremble, please Percy don't make him snap. "OH MIGHTY MARS! THANK YOU FOR HONORING ME WITH YOUR MOST ANNOYING PRESENCE!" The mockery in Percy's voice is tangible, and I move toward him like to stop him. I know it is too late. "Do you know how many of YOUR children have died fighting the monsters down there?! I bet you don't. YOU DIDN'T SEE THEM DIE! I've burned your children and cried for their bravery and mean while you are sitting here getting your butt used to another thousand years of being the most useless God of War ever!" Percy stops and gasps for breath, and that is when I realize I am crying. "LOOK AT YOU! When was the last time you stood next to a human or a half blood in the middle of the battle camp and thought about their suffering? YOU ARE IMMORTAL! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND SUFFERING!" When he is done I realize that Percy has made every water container in the room boil. My father looks overwhelmed and he steps down of his throne, in a second Juno is standing by his side. "Perseus Jackson you will lament the day that you dared use that tone on me. I warn you my wrath and anger will destroy you, not physically but you will be bounded to a life of loneliness and all your friends will die. REMEMBER YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF!."

With a blast of fire Mars and Juno disappeared from Olympus and with Artemis missing silence set itself over Olympus like lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse POV

I stared in awe towards the place in which my father had just been standing. I had never seen him just evaporate from a place like that, when he would come visit me he used to bring his motorcycle and take my mom out for a ride. As far as I know none of my half brothers or sisters ever talk about Ares visiting them at home. I pull percy by the arm and lead him toward the elevator, the Gods don't even turn in our direction as we leave. Athena is crouched over herself and is constantly switching hairstyles between Minerva and herself, Aphrodite and Venus look much like the same person as she stares at her own reflection in awe. Percy looks devastated as he throws a sideways glance at his father, who has gone back to being an absent minded Neptune. As we are getting into the elevator Lady Hestia runs towards us, oddly she is not changing between personalities and as she approaches us I can smell my favorite homemade meal. Percy looks up from his feet and I can see a glimpse of a smile on his mouth, it disappears as fast as it came. "Clarisse, I know the Gods have not been of much help but I need you to do something for me. Please Iris Message your father, you will not regret it." In that moment I heard a loud thud and Hestia and I turn to see a man that looks a lot like Mr. D but is holding a pepsi, Mr. D only drinks coke, he is wearing a purple shirt and khaki shorts and has a clean shave. It takes me a second to understand that who is standing in front of me looking evidently frustrated is Bacchus, Dionysus' Roman counterpart. In the time that it takes me to understand the God changes right in front of my eyes into his Greek form, his unclean beard shows up on his face and the diet pepsi can is thrown away by a strong hand. "AGH! Why does he make me drink diet pepsi I hate pepsi!" As Mr. D acknowledges our presence he look utterly surprised, " Perry Johnson? Clarisse? What in the name of Jupit - Zeus are you doing here?! Camp is under attack, go back now!" Suddenly I feel scared for Mr. D he looks tired and afraid. I push Percy toward the elevator before he can argue, "Com'n Prissy let's get out of here."

The mood inside the elevator is heavy as I try to joke my way into Percy's bad mood. "You gotta be kidding me Prissy, you can't let them get to you like that. You are worse than them. I bet you keep a diary under your bed and write all about what you and Chase have done." Any other day percy would have shut me up, he did not say anything and stepped out of the elevator in angry silence when we reached the first floor. As soon as I step out of the elevator I realize something is wrong, it is too quiet outside. " Percy! Percy! Perseus Wait! Something is wrong." Percy gives me the most clueless look I've ever seen when he turns to look at me, I sigh. "This is New York for Gods sake, even in the middle of the night you can hear the sound of the cars, sirens, people everything. This city never rests and now it suddenly quiet. Too quiet." Percy looks back and forth to me and the closed door in front of him and he nods. He takes Riptide out of his pocket in a second and without uncapping it holds it in his hand. Then he motions me toward the door.

I reach my hand towards the blade I keep hidden in my boot and take it out carefully. I cover the distance between myself and the door and look outside. And they are standing there, staring at their reflections on the polarized glass windows, the furies.

Percy POV

I don't have time for this nonsense, Mr. D or Bacchus, whatever, just told us that the camps under attack and now they appear. What could they possibly want? As I step outside I make it evident that Riptide is in hand but still shielded. "How I'm honored of having all three furies here at the moment, kind of reminds me another time on some bus. What do you want?" "Ah, Percy Jackson, we've been waiting for you, and you to Mrs. La Rue." At that time Clarisse come from behind with her blade in hand. "You didn't tell Percy why you're here". "True, very true but there is no need for you kids to know why we're here. You just need to know that what happened here was not our idea and that we are here for assistance instead of our dark history Mr. Jackson". At that moment i snapped again. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST VISIT ME WHENEVER YOU WANT AND SAY THAT OUR HISTORY IS WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE?" I uncap riptided and run and jump towards Alecto. She instantly flies upwards missing my blade completely. "You do not understand how this world functions do you Jackson?" Tisiphone flies toward Clarisse and engages her full on, not backing down an instant and i can tell that she is having a hard time holding her ground. Alecto from the skies screeches and flies towards me, I didn't have time to avoid it as she hits me on my chest sending me with her to the skies. I swing riptide to her left wing and manage to clip her. the hold she had loosens and I start to fall, luckily I grab onto her legs for help. She tries to make me fall by flying wildly, which in fact make things worse for me, I can't see my surroundings, she going to fast. With a stab from riptide I hit her abdomen and she starts shaking her feet now. Crap. my grip loosens and i still have no idea where I'm going. I fall but before the impact kills me I throw riptide towards Alecto and it goes right through her, making a golden glitter bomb in the happening.

When I am thinking I may just die right there with the impact a sudden voice enters my head "Damn boss you don't want to hit the ground at that speed, here i'll catch ya'" Blackjack. Thank the Gods. The pegasus flies in my direction just enough so that I can wrap my arm around his neck and slow down my fall. That's when I see Clarisse looking uninjured except maybe for her pride. "Here Prissy, I'll help you up." I can feel Clarisse grabbing my arm and pulling me up. She sits me up so that I am lying on top of her. Without a word she takes her blade out and rips my shirt open. "That bitch Alecto did hurt you pretty bad Prissy. There are claw marks on your chest. You need to heal before we can take you to camp." "Ares girl is smart. She is also pretty boss. I think we should do as she says boss. I am taking you down to the water." Blackjack has a crush on Clarisse? The thought makes me smile and I allow myself to relax as we arrive at the riverbank of the Hudson. I approach the water slowly, afraid I may trip over my own feet. Clarisse has made me take my shoes and socks off. As soon as my toes touch the water a feeling of bliss invade my body, the water makes its way up my body to the claw marks on my chest soon they turn into thin white lines. I inhale deeply and look back at Clarisse. She is smiling mockingly at me. "What?" she chuckles under her breath. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting with your top element water boy but camp is waiting." "Oh shut up Ares Girl." I give her a light jab on the ribs and we both hop back onto Blackjack's back. "Com'n boss let's go save the world. Oh can you please ask Ares girl for her Iris number? I would love to take her out on a date."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico POV

Ever since Percy and Clarisse went to talk with the Gods, we've been under constant attack by our enemies. I don't know if they knew the two best leaders were leaving or its just lucky on their part but it's not for us. Right now we have the Athena cabin calling the moves and they're managing just fine but we need more offensive than defensive plays right now. "Nico, behind you!" I turn around in time to see a hellhound charging towards me, I roll to the left and stick out my Stygian Sword, giving the hound a horrible slash which makes the hellhound go back to where it belonged. I summon four more skeletons to help me fight the remaining hellhounds and they just run forward not giving a care about their body. They manage to hold down one of the 3 remaining hellhounds and I proceed to bathe my skeletons in golden dust. Two remaining, perfect.

I order three of them to attack the other hellhound while the other and I defeat the missing hellhound. I remembered that Annabeth was the one who alerted me and I search for her, I see her defending well against an Empousa. I then notice that the Laestrygonians have breached the outer wall defensives and they are over running the camp. I leave my skeleton to deal with the hellhound, don't know how effective he'll be though. No time to wonder, save camp. I jump over the breaches and stab the laestrygonian farthest from the group on its back, immediately killing it. One down, five to go, they turn their attention to me as they hear their comrade scream before its death. Shit. As three of them run towards me I shadow travel behind one of them and cut its achilles ankle, disabling mobility for at least one of them. I shadow travel again and repeat the process managing to stop four of them, until one of them, which appears to be the leader barely steps on me, making me roll away from them. That left me to fight with the leader. One on one, I can do this, right?

The final leader Laestrygonian brings forward his hands in a clamped formation towards me. I backward roll to avoid the hit and manage to run up his arms as he retracts them. I stab his left bicep and fall off as he shakes me. I notice that my skeletons that paired against a hellhound have defeated it and gone to help their partner. I just need to fend the leader off a little longer, to have my back-up with me. The Laestrygonian doesn't wait for me to acknowledge his presence as he throws a punch towards me. I sense the danger and side-step as I see the punch hit the ground next to me. The shockwave sends me near a rack of spears. Perfect. I stand determined to use my new found weapons, I let my Stygian Sword fall through a shadow and disappear as I grab a spear in each hand. I don't aim it at the leader. I aim it at the nearest shadow and throw, controlling the spears to appear behind him and hit his legs. He falls on his knees as he gets hit, I summon my sword and run towards him and jump strike his neck, spewing golden blood all over me. He disintegrates and my attention moves to his remaining partners. they see me but their anger doesn't waver. I also hear the last hellhound scream before it fades and my skeletons appear next to me awaiting their next command, I notice that one of them didn't come back. Doesn't matter. I send my remaining skeletons to finish the last enemies as I search for my friends and hope they aren't severely wounded.

Clarisse POV.

When Percy and I arrive on camp all I can see is fire, fire and a well a bunch of campers running for their lives. Suddenly Nico pops out of nowhere showered in golden blood, it kind of gives him a princessy look. I chuckle under my breath as we make a run to the last row of standing campers. Percy looks back at me as Annabeth yelled his name, I nod at him and smile. Thats when I see Chris and my senses go wild, I run toward him and jump in his arms, without realizing that his arm was in a bandage. He grunted with pain but smiled at me. "Hey lets go kick some smelly monsters back into tartarus." I laugh as I grab my blade and extend my shield and make a run for the Dracanae flanking our ranks.

That's when I see Annabeth, or well hear her over the sound of clashing swords. The empousa she had been fighting had overpowered her and was pinning her to the ground with a celestial bronze sword. I see both Percy and Nico make a run for her. Thats all it takes, Nico had been fighting of a few harpies, who sensing his distraction flew in Annabeth's direction, their paws extended in her direction. They grab Annabeth by her feet and arms and take off into the distance. I hear Percy curse to the Gods and Nico starts to run towards the empousa. The empousa smiles, a smile full of fangs and bursts into flames blasting Nico off the ground.

The Harpies disappear in the distance and the monsters left retreat amongst laughter, leaving camp desolated and too many dead bodies to bury. My legs flutter under me and I fall to my knees, I sense Chris approaching my side, as a dizzying feeling overtakes me. One second I am in Camp Half blood and then I am not.

****The next thing I know I am laying on my face, at the edge of a river, and Jason Grace is standing in front of me, with a mask of cluelessness clouding his face. "Clarisse?" I extend my hand and he slowly helps me up. I look around me and realize that camp Jupiter has not been spared the monstrous beat up. The Minotaur stands on the other side of the river, being attacked by many campers. "We'd better get you to your father."


End file.
